Universal Timeline Of All Races
The world may never end,though you might die,and still,the world is alive. ''-Old grandpa dako'' This Dictates events using the chickens calendar. It will show important events that have happened. It also may contradict things in the wiki. If so, tell us so we can decide whats right. PLZ enter your own races events! i only know the chickens and Leopardos in good detail! ' ' (Around) 15,000,000,000 B.C - Big bang occurs. many creatures are also made to stabilise the explosion. ' ' 14,999,999,997 B.C- Stabilisation creatures die out, never to return. Universe continues to expand. ' ' (Around) 6,000,000,000 B.C- Galaxies are forming. The amazing Milky Way is one of many. ' ' 4,600,000,000 B.C.- Xylonia and three moons (Including Ktagga) created. ' ' 4,700,000,000 B.C- Earth is formed officially, but is a massive ball of dust and gas, like Mars. Funnily enough, Mars looks like Earth at this point. Won't last. ' ' 4,600,000,000 B.C- Earth collides with another planet on the same orbit. The collision creates the moon and microbes when chemicals collide. Mars starts to lose water and plants due to a low magnetic feild. Guess who gets the water. ' ' 3,000,000,000 B.C- Symbiotes are created. ' ' 2,000,000,000 B .C- Tarati is created. At the moment it's a lump of hot volcanic rock. ' ' 225,000,000 B.C- Tarati begins to cool down. First signs of life appear. ' ' 65,000,000 B.C- Dinosaurs go bye-bye. Exact cause never known. *'Xylonians almost fully evolved now.' 40,000,000 B.C- Eel-like creatures leave the sea and begin new life on the land of Tarati. Early trees and plants cover the landscape. 30,000,000 B.C.-Delonium is made. It is almost a planet,but with a big chunk removed. 35,000,000 B.C.- Xylonians slowly entering Bronze Era ' ' 10,000B.C- Humans enter DA STON AG (Translation= The Stone Age) ' ' 8,000B.C- Sandwiches are discovered. ' ' 5,674 B.C- A race of unidentified aliens create Kiladako-A1. A1 destroys his creators and goes on to create a race of beings that look like himself. ' ' 4,000 B.C.- Xylonians enter space, meet undeveloped Ktaggella 3,999 B.C.-Strange creatures begin to appear in Delonium. ' ' 3,849 B.C.- 'Order of the Deanus formed. by the Xylonians, Chamelio and 'Slsh *'3,800 B.C.- Ktaggella join' ' ' 3,722 B.C.- Xylonians come across undeveloped humans, and perform some experiments. 2,999 B.C.-A strange creature names himself dako,and the others decided to call the race Dako. ' 507 A.D- Symbiotes finish their last ever Research= MONOLITHS' ' ' 1207 A.D- Humans from another galaxy nuke Leopardos Home World. OH NOES! ' ' 1998A.D- Symbiotes reach the Leopardos home world (Lepardoilia(self centered much)) and drop an monolith. These symbiotes are IN ANOTHER GALAXY! And will never return... ' ' 2000A.D (21st century at last!)- Monolith dropped on earth. Chickens will find it...and get taught about stuff for 500 years. ' ' 2469A.D- Leopardos master Inter Galactic warp travel... Ai, ai, ai! ' ' 2481A.D- Leopardos lose their last war experiment, The planet destroyer Trinity, to the Lionardos. They then flee (with their Home World 0.o?) to the Milky way...Not far from the chickens... ' ' 2500A.D- Chickens are declared an official nation, Humans leave Earth. *'2550 A.D. 'Order of the Deanus begins looking after them ' ' Present Day (2710)- 'Order of the Deanus at war with 'United Space Alliance. Ktaggalla give the Lepardos an evil look.. (Future events) 2711- Leopardos and Ktaggalla are in a full blown war. Earth gets a nuclear bomb thrown at them. Thousands of chickens die.(not Corneil though. w00t!) 2724- Leopardos take their home planet back to their Galaxy to finish the war against the Lionardos. 2756- The Void appears 2897-Dako builders use their new creation,hoverbikes,and use jackhammers and hoverbikes to make the big chunk in the land have no hole. ' ' To be Continued soon